


My Star

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [4]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, lots and lots of angst, strangely poetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ended as it began. <br/>The explosion of a star. <br/>The whisper of a broken being. <br/>The love of one who once had none to offer. <br/>The tears of one who'd once thought he had nothing to lose until he lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Star

Silence rang as the stars danced about, mocking with their brilliance.   
One and only one had been allowed to shine that brilliantly.   
Only one who’d been held up by arms trembling with exhaustion; arms that had been holding up for far too long and were all too willing to continue the journey that now had no chance of being continued.   
Screams of agony had been let out unto the world; all the worlds, heard across the universe.   
Tears had fallen in silent acceptance, so broken that they’d flooded _everything_.   
Eyes had closed as a dying breath had been given; a silent plea for a peaceful nevermore.   
That star ceased to shine, yet another took its place.   
It shone so brilliantly that it silenced agonized screams and slowed broken tears.   
It signaled the end of forever and the beginning of a new eternity.   
It had rebuilt itself from the ashes of captivity; given meaning to a life where it hadn’t any before; shown the world, shown every world, that _creating_ was the most precious gift one could have.   
It was not death; it was a promise.   
It was a promise of a new life to those who’d thought they couldn’t have it; a promise of forgiveness to those who’d never asked it; a promise of love to those who’d never thought they deserved it.   
It was a promise of a new beginning and an old ending.   
One so old, in fact, it outdated the universe.   
It ended as it began.  
The explosion of a star.  
The whisper of a broken being.   
The love of one who once had none to offer.  
The tears of one who’d once thought he had nothing to lose until he lost everything.  

“Goodbye, my Anthony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's angst. Sorry. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
